


I'm Better. You're Better.

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Competitive attitudes, Established Relationship, Hook-Up, M/M, Octavio's a little jealous but whats new, Rival Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott wasn't expecting his old flame to show up on his doorstep. Octavio wasn't expecting to find out his boyfriend used to sleep with the Apex Games' commissioner. Blisk wasn't expecting his old sex buddy to have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva/Kuben Blisk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	I'm Better. You're Better.

**Author's Note:**

> If I cum first, you're better. If you cum first, I'm better - Kuben Blisk, probably.

It was a typical boring evening for them both, which Elliott wasn’t opposed to. He was relaxing on the couch, a glass of wine in hand and Octavio's head in his lap, who was focused on some video game he'd only been half paying attention to. It was a nice, boring evening; until there was a heavy, unexpected knock at the front door that startled them both, causing the trickster to almost spill his glass. Octavio groaned loudly, not taking his eyes off the TV.   
"Can you get that, amor?"  
Elliott hauled himself from his seat, with a sigh. They weren't expecting anyone tonight, and he _really_ wasn't expecting who he found on the other side of the door.   
"...Blisk?!" he asked in disbelief, as his eyes fell over the man who he hadn't seen, in what felt like forever.   
"Been a while, eh?"   
Something inside the trickster's brain snapped then, and he hurriedly tried to slam the door shut but was stopped by a large boot.   
"You can't be here," he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "Go away."   
"What sort of welcome is that?" the commissioner replied, his tone teasing, moving to lean against the door frame. "I came by to see ya specially."   
Elliott's eyes flicked over his shoulder, before returning to meet the icy gaze that was fixed on him.   
"I...I'm seeing someone now. So, you can't…".   
"Really?” Blisk asked, suddenly much more interested in their conversation. “Let us get a look at the bastard then."   
"W-wait!"   
He was forced to step aside, when Blisk pushed the door open and made his way into their living space before he could be stopped. Octavio peaked up at him from his spot on the couch, pausing his game in favour of staring at the stranger who'd just barged into his home.   
"Who the fuck are you?"   
"Could ask you the same thing, kid."   
Elliott slinked in behind him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and gestured between the two men.  
"Um...This is Octavio...Octane? You probably know him as that...and Tav, this is Kuben Blisk. He used to uhh...work for the games but well...it's been a while since he was last here."   
"So, that's what they're telling people now, eh?" Blisk said, followed by an unamused laugh, before turning his attention to the runner. "Yeah...I know you. Hard to recognise ya without the gimp mask though."   
"Wha-."   
" _Anyways_ ," Elliott interjected, trying to appear as casual as possible. "What, uh...made you stop by?"   
"Came by to see you," Kuben replied, pulling a rectangular package out from under his arm. "Even brought you a little something. Like always."   
"Let me guess. Whiskey?"   
"Only the best Gaea has to offer."   
Octavio watched the exchange unfold with a raised eyebrow, loudly clearing his throat to regain his partner's attention.   
"Oh, uh...I'll...get you a glass!" Elliott stammered, beckoning for the runner to follow him into the kitchen. "Tav, uh...could you, uh, help me for a sec?" 

"What's he doing here?" Octavio asked, as soon as they were out of earshot.   
"I don't know," the trickster muttered in response, beginning to search the cupboards for glasses.   
"Are you like...friends? Or something?"   
"Uhhhh," Elliott began, running a hand through his curls. "Y-yeah? Something like that."   
The runner furrowed his eyebrows at his answer.   
"Elliott...who is he?"   
"I t-told you. He used to work for-."   
"Who is he to you?"   
The trickster slumped back against the countertop, defeated.  
"We just...kinda used to...hook-up sometimes."   
"Is that why he's here?!" Octavio asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Bringing you gifts and shit? Didn't you tell him we're together?!"   
"I haven't seen him in ages!" Elliott told him, earnestly. "Seriously. I haven't even heard anything from him in a really long time. He just...kinda left one day and never said anything. I didn’t think he’d show up here again. Honest."   
The space between them fell silent for a few moments, before Octavio spoke up, breaking it.   
"Do you... _want_ to fuck him?"   
The trickster opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't have to speak; the way his cheeks flared up at the question told Octavio everything he needed to know.   
“He’s like...old, amor.”  
“I know right?!” Elliott replied, his eyes lighting up in a way the speedster hadn’t expected them to.   
“You think that’s...hot?”  
“You...don’t?”   
Octavio merely shrugged and sighed.   
“I mean...go for it, I guess. If that’s what you want I won’t...stop you.”  
His boyfriend took a tentative step towards him.   
“Wait, so...you’re actually agreeing to this?”  
“If it’s what you want then...yeah. I guess,” the runner replied, noticing the rebellious glint in his lover’s eyes. “But like...what am I supposed to do? Just...wait? Like...around?”  
“You thought I was gonna do this without you?” Elliott chuckled, draping his arms over his shoulders. “Don’t be silly. You come too, if you want. If you’re not up for it, then neither am I.”  
The runner visibly brightened up at the suggestion. This had suddenly gotten interesting.   
“Alright,” he said with a firm nod. “I’m down.”   
Time to show this old man his place. 

Octavio followed Elliott back into the living room, and stood back while the trickster offered their guest a glass of the alcohol he’d brought. He sipped on the amber liquid slowly, his eyes roaming around their apartment like he was judging everything he saw.   
“This place looks different from when I was last here. New paint?”  
“Enough of this boring small talk, grandpa,” the speedster piped up, gaining his attention. “I know why you’re here. We’ll fuck you.”   
The commissioner raised an eyebrow, looking between the couple.   
“We?”   
“Well...he is my boyfriend, so…,” Elliott spoke, receiving a quiet chuckle in response.   
“I suppose he is. Nice to see you’re still so... _accommodating_ , Witt.”   
Octavio could already tell he didn’t like this guy, and it only became more apparent when he was left alone with him, after Elliott had announced he needed to freshen up in the bathroom. They sat in an awkward silence, while Blisk continued to sip on his beverage, sneaking occasional glances at each other.   
“So...Elliott says you’ve been away. Why bother coming back now?”  
Blisk swirled his glass, thinking about his answer.   
“Jobs. Don’t matter what it is. If the money’s right, I’m there.”  
Octavio nodded in understanding; Blisk wouldn’t be the first person he’d met with that attitude.   
“Now, you tell me something. How long are ya with him, eh?”   
The question took the runner off guard, but he shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Long enough.”   
Kuben hummed, running a hand over his facial hair while he looked him over.   
“It’s funny.”  
“What is?”  
“You’re not...his type.”   
“Like you’d know,” Octavio scoffed in response.   
Was this asshole for real?  
“You’re very...young. Small.”  
“I’m big where it counts, compadre.”  
The statement caused Blisk to chuckle into his glass, obviously amused.   
“I suppose we’ll see about that soon enough, won’t we?”

Everything seemed to happen so fast after their exchange. Elliott had returned, and took Octavio by the hand, leading him towards their bedroom with Blisk taking the liberty to follow. He didn’t need an invitation to begin removing his shirt. Octavio decided to take the opportunity to begin things on the right foot. He pulled Elliott close and kissed him feverishly, taking a firm hold on his backside while he did so, before pushing him back onto the bed. He wasted little time, with pulling off his own shirt and shorts and making quick work of the trickster’s belt buckle and jeans, discarding everything into a disorganised heap on the floor. Octavio clambered on top of him, straddling his hips before pressing his mouth against the trickster’s jawline, receiving a small hum as praise.   
"Are you still sure this is okay?" Elliott asked quietly, receiving a reassuring nod from his partner.   
Octavio leaned in and kissed him, running his tongue over his lips as a silent request for entrance to his mouth which the trickster eagerly granted. The runner sought dominance over his tongue, kissing him with authority and passion. If Blisk was going to watch them, he wanted to put on a show, but also continuously remind him that he was the one who truly loved Elliott here, and he was just a mere bystander and guest in their home. Elliott whimpered, just as he hoped he would when he pushed him back against the mattress, pinning him down by the wrists while he worked his knee between his legs encouraging the trickster to spread them slightly. 

Part of Elliott found himself wondering why Octavio was being so forceful, while the other parts were thoroughly enjoying the attention. He thought maybe Octavio was nervous about having to perform in front of someone, despite it not being his first time in a group scenario, as far as Elliott knew. It didn't cross his mind that the runner was possibly jealous, though it probably should have, considering his tendencies to behave in such a way in the past. Blisk on the other hand, knew exactly what kind of stunt Silva was trying to pull and found the display both amusing and pathetic. But, he decided to let the speedster have his moment for now; he'd be more fun to deal with later if he was allowed to believe he was the one in charge here. Kuben watched them kiss, deciding to undo his belt and tug his briefs down slightly since it didn't seem like anyone was going to take care of that for him. He stroked himself slowly, his interest in the situation peaking when he heard Elliott mewl up into his partner's mouth, like a starving pup who had just been offered a teat for the first time in a week. He quickly grew bored of their display and cleared his throat to catch their attention.   
"Didn't your mothers ever say it's rude to ignore your guests?"   
Octavio freed Elliott's lower lip from between his teeth, allowing the trickster to lock eyes with Blisk who was looking less than pleased.   
"Did uh...you wanna join in or?"   
"Well, me cock's not gonna suck itself, is it Witt?"   
"R-right."   
Elliott sat up and began to shuffle himself to the edge of the bed, until Kuben raised a hand to stop him, and pointed towards Octavio instead.   
"Ah, ah. Not you. Him." 

Blisk smirked at Octavio, and he didn't like the look in his eyes. It was like he was trying to challenge him. Little did he know, he'd chosen the wrong guy to mess with; Octavio Silva never backed down from a challenge. He moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed, meeting Blisk's eyes. The commissioner towered over him, but it seemed like he wanted to push it one step further.   
"Get on them knees, kid."   
"Don't push your luck, compadre," Octavio glowered in response. "I bite."   
He took Blisk's length in his palm, giving it a small inspection. It wasn't the biggest he'd ever seen in length, maybe about the same as Elliott's, but it was definitely up there with some of the thicker ones he's experienced. Kuben slid his hand into his hair as he experimentally took the top of his cock into his mouth, holding him in place with thick fingers. He groaned in satisfaction when Octavio took more of him in, attempting to force his head down further but the speedster kept one hand firmly around the base of his shaft, while the other rested in his thigh, stopping him. He wouldn't take him any further until he was ready and wanting to. Octavio kept his movements quick and sloppy, deciding there was no real point in taking his time since this wasn't Elliott he was working on. He could feel the weight on the bed behind him shift, as he continued to swirl his tongue around, feeling light kisses being placed to his shoulder before a hand was wrapped around his own length. He hummed in approval when Elliott began to stroke up, prompting him to swallow down was much of Blisk as he could.   
"Ya get a lot of practice, eh?" the commissioner asked, the question rhetorical but he still sounded impressed.   
Octavio was left feeling particularly smug as he began to pull off him, until Kuben jerked his hips forward, forcing himself into his throat unexpectedly, causing him to gag and splutter as he scowled up at him.   
"Hey, come on man. Be careful," Elliott said, rubbing light circles into his partner's back until he regained his breath.   
"Would ya look at that," Blisk began, proudly. "Looks like he's all bark and no bite after all." 

Kuben looked between the two men expectantly.   
"Alright, Witt. You know the deal, get yourself ready there."   
"Oh, y-yeah, lemme just-".   
"I'll do it," Octavio interjected firmly, turning to shove his partner backwards.   
Elliott rolled over onto his stomach, while Octavio searched around in their bedside table for anything they may need. He intended to give Blisk a show, and let him see that no one could ever desire Elliott as much as him; he didn’t care who they were. He laid a trail of quick kisses down the trickster's spine, before settling himself between his legs. He spread him slowly, like he was a special prize he'd seen waiting his whole life to win. Octavio adored the way Elliott shuddered as soon as he ran his tongue over his hole, and was hoping their guest saw it too. He spread him further, continuing his exploration with his tongue. Octavio relished in every soft moan and pleased sigh Elliott made, feeling extra triumphant when the trickster reached a hand backwards, and planted it in the crown of his head, trying to bring him closer to where he wanted him most. He gave Elliott what he wanted for a few more moments until a larger hand came into his view. It gave the trickster's ass an appreciative squeeze, nudging him out of the way in the process.   
"Hey!" Octavio piped up, swatting the intrusion away. "I was eating that!"   
"Hurry up, will ya?" Blisk said, giving him a slap on the back, which Octavio was sure was meant to be more condescending than playful. "My balls will be dragging the floor, waiting on you."   
The speedster tried to think of some witty comeback, pausing when he heard a muffled chuckle coming from his boyfriend. The sound must have also caught Blisk's attention because he left him alone, in favour of removing the rest of his clothes and moving to sit in front of Elliott. Octavio watched him cup the trickster's chin, while he slicked some lubricant over his fingers. All he could think was that Blisk better not be planning on kissing him; that was a little too intimate for Octavio's liking. Though, he hadn't pegged Blisk as the type to like that sort of thing during a casual hook-up, because that's all this was. He just hoped everyone involved was keeping that in mind. 

Octavio watched Blisk's movements carefully, while he applied some of the slippery substance to Elliott's entrance, using the pad of his thumb in slow circles. The trickster whined beautifully for him when he began working the first digit in, but his attention seemed to be fixed on Blisk and the cock that was being stroked in front of his face.   
"Miss me, Witt?" he asked his voice low and gravelly, prompting the speedster to roll his eyes as he began prepping Elliott to take a second finger. "Been all over the Outlands while I was away, but they don't make 'em like you anywhere else. A pretty face, with an arse to match."   
Elliott opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his own pleasured groan as Octavio twisted his fingers, massaging his insides.   
"Fu-fuck, Tav."   
"Si, mi amor. I know you like that."   
"Hope you're giving him a good ol' stretch," Blisk called to him. "He'll need it."   
"I know what I'm doing," Octavio retaliated, his growing impatience with the man evident in his tone.   
"How many fingers did we used to do, eh Witt?" the commissioner continued, turning his attention back to the trickster. "Three? Four?"   
"I know what he likes, _amigo_."   
"Can you two just pipe down?" Elliott groaned, burying his face into the sheets, reaching a hand between his legs to pay himself some attention. "You're putting me off."   
"Come here to me, then," Blisk said, hauling himself off the bed. "Before I die of old age."   
“Damn, you might wanna hurry then,” Octavio quipped, receiving an annoyed glare in response. 

Blisk grabbed Elliott by the ankles, and pulled the lower half of his body off the bed, until he was bent over the mattress.   
"Well, if that ain't the only sight I missed from this shit hole of a city," he hummed, bringing his hand down across the trickster's backside in an audible slap.   
"Not so fast," Octavio said, tossing a condom in the direction of the older male. "We don't know where you've been."  
Kuben shot him an odd look, but didn't respond, wordlessly testing the package open with his teeth, spitting it into the ground when he was done. He helped himself to some lube, while Octavio shuffled his way to lie beside his lover. The trickster brought his hand to rest against his thigh, running his fingers down to where his prosthetic began and back up, lovingly.   
"You okay?"   
"I'm good. You?"   
"Yeah. C'mere, baby."   
Octavio leaned in, allowing himself to be enveloped in a heated kiss. He could feel Elliott's hold on his thigh tighten, his fingertips digging into his skin as Blisk began to ease into him. Even Octavio would admit, it was hard not to be turned on, despite him not having the pleasure of fucking Elliott himself this time. He had a beautiful sex face, there was no denying that. Octavio found himself reaching down to stroke himself, feeling the warmth of the trickster's breath on his face. Blisk took a firm hold on Elliott's hips and pulled him back towards himself as he quickened his pace, making him mewl loudly.   
"That's it, Witt," the commissioner praised him. "Nice and deep for ya. Nice to see lover boy here hasn't ruined ya, eh? Still good and tight."   
"Fu-uu-ck," the trickster breathed, in time with each thrust he received. "T-Tav."   
He let out a surprised yelp, when a fist full of his hair was grabbed and pulled backwards, arching his back uncomfortably so Blisk could growl into his ear.   
"Think you got the wrong name there, boy."   
"Chill, man. Don't be so rough with him," Octavio said, just as the trickster was set free to flop back onto the mattress.   
"You know he wants a real man," Blisk continued. "Not someone that's gonna treat him like some pampered pup."   
"Want...him too," Elliott said, reaching out to Octavio.   
Octavio pushed himself onto his knees, emitting a satisfied sigh when the trickster began to kiss along his shaft before taking him into his mouth. He brushed his curls out of his face and rolled his hips forward to meet his partner’s lips, while Blisk continued his relentless pounding, making Elliott moan around his length.   
Okay, maybe this whole situation wasn’t so bad afterall.   
“It just goes to show you,” Kuben began, with a chuckle. “You can give someone all the money and fame in the Outlands, but it still won’t knock the slut outta them.”  
Elliott merely whined in response. Usually, he might take some offense to such a statement, but in his current situation, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Maybe Blisk had a point and thinking so, was kind of doing it for him. Everything just felt too good. He liked being stuck between too warm bodies, glistening with sweat and being used for whatever they desired. He liked feeling full and like he could barely breathe as he began to feel hot and heavy, with trembles wracking his body. He moved his hand downwards to stroke his own cock, turning his face away from Octavio’s, letting out a small cry as he let those feelings consume him, leaving a sticky, hot mess in his fist.   
“Fuck, Elliott,” Octavio groaned, allowing his head to fall backwards, when the trickster took him into his mouth again, barely giving himself a moment to come down from his own high.   
He quickened his pace this time, slurping the runner’s cock shamelessly. Blisk gave a few final, hard thrusts before finishing with a low growl, with Octavio following soon after. Each of them fell quiet, the only sounds being made were their heavy breaths, until the bed squeaked as Blisk stood and stretched himself out.

"Right, boys. I think after that, I deserve a drink."   
Octavio watched Blisk pull his clothes back in and leave their room, walking out of his life almost as quickly as he'd come into it. He turned his attention to Elliott, who looked a little out of it, sprawled across their bed like he'd just been flattened by a truck.   
"Does he always just...leave like that?"  
"Pretty much," the trickster replied, settling himself on his stomach and tucking his arms under his pillow as he lay down.  
"And that doesn't make you feel...shitty?"   
"You say that like _you_ never did it before we started dating for real."   
Octavio wrinkled his nose at that.   
"I'm still here now."   
Elliott reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze.   
"You are."   
A silence fell over them and the runner's mind began to wander, until he found the words he was looking for and spoke up, averting his eyes.   
"Soooo...is he better than me?"   
"Aw, are you jealous?" Elliott asked, with a small chuckle causing his partner to roll his eyes.   
"If I was that jealous I wouldn't have agreed to do it, amor."   
"He's not better," the trickster assured him. "I love you, so you'll always be the best to me."   
"That's such a cop out answer," Octavio groaned. "This whole thing felt like a cop out! A threesome...and I didn't even get any!"   
Elliott propped himself up on his elbow, looking concerned.   
"I...I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean for you to feel left out."   
"I didn't mean it like that, Ell. I guess I'm just...not used to sharing you."   
"Do you regret it?"   
"Nah," the speedster shrugged. "I'm all good. I get to have you all to myself every other time."   
"Good," Elliott hummed, leaning over to straddle his lap and nuzzle his cheek. "Because, if you're up for it, I'd like to spend the rest of the night with my _favourite_ man."   
Octavio offered him a mischievous grin.   
“Oh? What did you have in mind, mi amor?”  
“Well, I think it might start like this,” the trickster continued coyly, dipping his head so he could place a soft kiss onto his lips.   
“Hmm...Good start, but I think you’re forgetting one thing.”  
“I am?” Elliott blinked, “What is...whoa!”.  
It took him a moment to register that he’d been pushed over and their positions had been flipped, leaving Octavio hovering over him looking far too pleased with himself.  
“You’re forgetting who’s _really_ in charge here.”   
The trickster chuckled deciding to humour him, as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss, while he snaked his legs around his waist.   
“Forget that, baby? Never.” 


End file.
